To New Memories
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: MCABBY![oneshot] A peek into McGee's head and then a late night visit... i suck at summaries jus read it!


_Hey I thought I'd try a McAbby fic… They're such a perfect couple and I hardly know what's going on with them in the show. Sometimes it seems like they're dating already and then at other times it's as though it's a purely platonic relationship. So here's what I hope is actually running through McGee's mind._

Timothy McGee lay on his couch staring up at the ceiling. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it. He didn't even know what show was on. He was completely wrapped up in his own world. He liked the world in his head better than reality anyway.

McGee loved his job at NCIS. He loved being an agent and he loved how he had his own place in the team - his own desk and the respect he gained from his position as a team member. He loved working with Tony and Kate, and he loved having Gibbs as a boss. He loved everything about his job. He loved …

He loved Abby. He saw her everyday at work. She'd always be there in her lab, welcoming him in whenever he went to visit her, which was as often as he could possibly get away with. He got to see Abby every single day in reality…

So why did he like the world in his head better than reality? Because in his head, Abby was his.

Abby had stolen his heart from the moment he'd met her. He knew he had fallen absolutely head over heals for her when every single thing would remind him of her. He'd see a guy walking his dog in the park and be reminded of the choker she wore around her neck. He'd be eating strawberries and be reminded of those full, red lips he dreamt of kissing. He'd see a little kid hyper on soft drink and be reminded of her face when Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow. Heck one time he glanced briefly at the sky and could have sworn he'd seen her face in the clouds! Of course when he did a double-take, the clouds simply looked like clouds and nothing more… but he could have sworn…

Not only was he constantly reminded of her when looking at everyday things, but when he closed his eyes all he could see were _her_ eyes. Those deep, dark eyes rimmed with black make-up against that pale skin.

He could remember her exact smell. That sweet unmistakable Abby-smell that he was addicted to. That was the best smell in the world.

Whenever he saw Abby he just wanted to touch her. And when they did touch briefly, like a brush of their hands or when she grabbed his arm in excitement, his skin tingled at the sensation.

Whenever she spoke his name his stomach flipped and, at the mention of _her _name, his heart skipped a beat.

Abby had a strange taste in music, in clothes and in general habits and McGee wasn't a big fan of what she was into, but he would willingly listen to anything she played, wear anything she gave him and do anything she wanted to do in a heartbeat.

Yes Timothy McGee was definitely in love.

As he lay there thinking of the one person he couldn't _stop_ thinking about, Abby Scuito picked up her phone and pressed speed-dial 1.

McGee's daydreams were interrupted by the ringing of his cell.

"Tim speaking," he answered.

"McGee!" came Abby's excited reply.

"Abby?" McGee was in shock and blurted "I was just thinking about you!"

"You were?" he could hear her smiling and, although he was mentally kicking himself, his mind wandered to picturing that smile which was etched into his brain.

"Uh yeah…" he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough so opted to changing the subject. "Not that I don't mind you calling or anything, but why are you ringing me at 10pm on a Saturday night?"

"Oh I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you." She sounded a little quiet and McGee sat up straight.

"Is everything OK Abbs?" his voice was full of concern and she grinned.

"Everything's fine McGee, I just miss you that's all."

"But we saw each other 3 hours and 24 minutes ago."

"Feels like 3 hours and 25 minutes," she grinned. "Wanna go to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yeah the park. You know, with swings and a merry-go-round?"

He was so confused. Was he dreaming or what? At that moment he decided he didn't care what was going on. He just had to see her.

"Yeah sure Abby, whatever you want," he smiled.

"Cool! Meet you at that playground at the end of my block in 10 minutes," and with that she hung up the phone.

McGee sat listening to the dial tone for a moment. He was so shocked and confused and dumbfounded that he couldn't quite function. He finally shook his head briskly and grabbed his keys from the table. Locking the door behind him, he headed to the park.

Abby was sitting on the merry-go-round cross-legged when he got there. She was spinning herself around slowly while staring down to her lap. There were no streetlights around but the moon was bright in the sky and he could see her fairly clearly. He took a deep breath and walked over toward her. She didn't look up but she knew he was there.

"I used to come here when I was younger," she said as he came to stand beside the playground equipment. She still didn't look at him. "This was my favourite place to be. All of the best moments of my life happened in this park."

McGee was beginning to feel confused again but he shrugged off the feeling. He couldn't be bothered trying to guess what Abby was thinking or what he was gong to do next. He just focused on Abby herself. At her dark ponytails blowing in the breeze and her eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Right over there was where my best friend and I built a castle," she pointed to a patch of grass in the distance. "And over there by that tree is where Derek Grayling held my hand in first grade," she smiled. "And that's the tree I got stuck in when I tried saving my cat from the neighbourhood bully," she laughed.

"How is that a favourite moment if you got stuck in a tree?" McGee spoke.

"Because after I got down I beat the crap outta that bully," she grinned.

McGee laughed and began to spin the ride around a little faster. Abby put her arms in the air as she let him spin her faster and faster. She yelled and laughed like a lunatic and McGee laughed along with her. He stopped spinning the ride and watched as she span round and round with her eyes shut. She was such a free spirit and he admired her for that.

The ride slowed down to a stop and she opened her eyes and stumbled off.

"Woah!" she wobbled around dizzily and nearly fell, but McGee quickly caught her before she hit the floor and they both giggled. He helped her over to the swings and they each sat down on one. While McGee swayed slightly and held onto the chains, Abby swung higher and let her upper body fall back.

McGee couldn't move his eyes away. He was mesmerized by her.

She opened her eyes and sat up straighter, swinging to a near-stop.

"I can see why you like this park," McGee said.

"You can?"

"Yeah. It's really nice here and it's an important part of your childhood. It's a place of memories."

Abby looked at him a while before saying "Well here's to making new memories McGee" and she swung across the small distance between them and placed her lips on his.

It took him a moment to respond because he was in complete shock, but he gladly returned the kiss. This was _the_ moment he'd dreamt of. The feel of her so close to him, the taste of her smile… this was so much more perfect than he'd even imagined. Reality was so much better than the world of daydreams, he decided.

_OK I just wrote that all in one hit and I didn't plan any of it. It just sorta came out and I made it up as I went along so don't shoot me. I know it was lame and fluffier that the fluffiest of fluff but that's the kind of mood I'm in. Now please please please review!_

_(note to readers of my NCIS/Raymond xova: new chapter posted 2moro hopefully)_


End file.
